


No feelings, keep it simple

by winterscaptsam



Series: Sambucky bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Friends With Benefits, M/M, NSFW, Sambucky Bingo 2019, Top Sam Wilson, sbbingo1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterscaptsam/pseuds/winterscaptsam
Summary: Each kiss is smoke inhaled; an addiction, just can’t get enough. Bitter yet somehow sweet, sultry air and smoked winds, quick bedroom fucks and spoken forevers. Like I said, addicting.





	No feelings, keep it simple

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Prompt: Friends with benefits 
> 
> Knowing these dorks they wouldn’t be able to keep it in their pants or feelings.

It started on a Saturday night, it was supposed to end that following Sunday morning but carried on till the next months fifth Saturday.

Here’s the thing, Sam never brings anyone home and doesn’t stay out late enough for Bucky to think he’s gone their place instead (not that he’s counting the hours he’s gone, of course) so in a totally non creepy  _ I care too much about Captain America’s sex life  _ type of way, Bucky wonders how much sex is Sam really having? 

As for Bucky, well the occasional jerk will do him well and it wasn’t a problem, never felt a rush of want, another man’s touch, he was satisfied with his own considering the own personal cinema he made in his mind, side affects of the Winter Soldier, so to say. 

But then Sam comes home late one night, the honey whiskey you could smell from a mile away as he stumbles into the kitchen. Shirt unbuttoned, outline of a six pack heavenly shining under the light, his white sleeves tightening around his biceps. 

He caught Bucky staring. 

Gazing, admiring.

Craving. 

“See somethin’ you like, Barnes?” A sense of seriousness in his tone.

“Maybe I do,” with a lick of his lips, snarky confidence in Bucky’s voice as he keeps a steady gaze on Sam. 

Bucky’s leaning by the doorway, playful smirk on his lips, if this goes his way then perfect and if it doesn’t? Well, hopefully Sam’s drunk enough to forget it by the morning. 

“Maybe,” Sam says, takes a couple steps towards Bucky, steady and slow, “you,” close enough to smell the sweet bitterness of alcohol from his lips, “do.”

And there he is, standing eye to eye as they remain gazing into warm brown and cool blue.

“Yeah, I do,” whispery rush of a voice as Bucky smashes their lips together, cupping both his hands around Sam’s waist, pushing him in for more, letting his tongue grant access till he can taste the snarky comment Sam’s got backed up for later. 

Pushing himself with Bucky, blindly guiding themselves into a room, fuck knows whose room because their eyes are closed with heavy breathes. 

“Get the lube,” Sam commands as they let go, pushing Bucky onto the bed and quickly landing on top of him, taking his shirt off before ripping Bucky‘s off. 

Bucky, finally catching up to his senses as he realises they’re in his room, reaches out for his top draw by the bedside table, pulls out lube a condom with one hand. 

Sam, ready for a snarky comment to roll off his lips, wants to ask Bucky how long he’s been waiting for this, if he was his midnight thoughts as he tried muffling moans over shower water. 

Keeps it to himself, unbuckled his jeans and pulling his boxers down with it, dick already twitching from the sight of Bucky, laid out beneath him, skin glimmering as his blue eyes blown wide from looking up at him. 

Sam’s has his fun, quick fucks in club toilets, the occasional rush to an apartment and its all the same. Emotionless, they look at Ssm like he’s a piece of meat and it’s _ not _ flattering but here, now, in this moment Bucky is looking at Sam in complete bliss, like he’s an angel under the light.

But they both want it, they’re both touch starved and they aren’t going to waste a second by star gazing into the others eyes, Bucky throws his pants off, flips himself over before Sam could tell him to. 

“Ready for this?” Sam asks, slicking his fingers with lube.

Bucky huffs, “just fuck me already, Wilson,” within the second Sam inserts a finger inside his ass, nice and slow, working up as he teases his way around, pushes in and out with one finger till Bucky’s begging for more, thrusting his hip backwards, aches for more.

“Uh-uh, patience,” Sam’s voice raspy, sticks two fingers in and goes harder, faster along with pace of Bucky’s moans.

At one of the moans, the one that resembles a scream in Sam’s name, Sam takes his fingers out, rips open the condom packet and sleeves himself up before adjusting Bucky’s hip.

Bucky’s dick twitches from the touch, feels himself burning up and  _ fuck,  _ he wants to Sam to touch him again, harder, rougher until he feels his bones shake, “slap me,” he demands.

He doesn’t need to tell him twice. Sam readies his hand and slaps Bucky’s ass, only a gentle pass at first, not even hard enough to make it go red until Bucky asks again, voice dropping with want. 

Sam slaps again and again and again, till both his butt cheeks are a flashing red and there’s precome spilling from Bucky’s cock, hard more than ever. 

One more hard slap surfacing on both cheeks before that’s all it takes, a shaky breath of moan and Sam sets himself up, pushes his cock right inside Bucky’s hole, places it in like he belongs there. And  _ fuck does it feel like it.  _

“H-harder,” Bucky begs through an endless amount of shaky breathes and scrams of pleasure.

Thrusting in and out, pulling at Bucky’s hair just how he likes it, hand placed on the spine of Bucky’s back as he pushes himself in, dominance, showing his presence. 

“ _ Fuckfuck, Sam! I’m gonna-“ _

One last rough push into Bucky as they both come, Sam letting himself come undone inside of Bucky, fuck even that makes Bucky spill some more as he feels the slick wetness inside of him, he’d keep Sam inside of him forever if he could. His own come staining the bedsheets, it’s a fucking piece of art is what that is, Sam swears by it. 

Later on, they don’t say anything, Sam quietly returns back to his bedroom as Bucky falls asleep, a left behind tension after all it was just a fuck, nothing more than a kindness to fill each other’s long awaited needs. 

The next morning is as usual, Bucky’s unsure if Sam was drunk enough to have forgotten it or he never wants to bring it up again, either way Bucky keeps his mouth shut too. 

Till it happens again and again and again. Each time more love filled than the other, going back to their respective rooms after it’s done, like the last smoke of a cigarette, you just need more. 

Each kiss is smoke inhaled; an addiction, just can’t get enough. Bitter yet somehow sweet, sultry air and smoked winds, quick bedroom fucks and spoken forevers. Like I said, addicting.

So, they keep it going. A game of cards, king vs king but they’re playing with the same basic tactic, “let’s keep it simple,” Sam says and Bucky agrees, no fuss and no awkward stumbling on what it is and isn’t. 

“No unrequited feelings just a fuck every now and then,” 

And he’s right, Bucky knows he’s right, there wasn’t any time for feelings to get in the way, yet Bucky can’t help but want to grab ahold of Sam as he readies himself to leave, wants to whisper him to stay, wants to feel his hug, his warmth around him. 

_ No feelings, just sex.  _ He constantly keeps reminding himself. 

It’s a Friday when Sam breaks the silence and honest to God, Bucky can hear a glass shatter at the cut of Sam’s words. 

“We’re just doing ourselves a favour. Friends with benefits, right? That’s all it is.” 

But it’s not Bucky’s fault he fell in love with the way Sam held him after his body gave out, how bitter vodka taste of his lips had nothing on the sweetness of his words, soothing, gentle as he made love. 

And the face on the other side of the coin isn’t as great either, Sam thinks his words will be a comfort to Bucky, wants to replace them with  _ this is more for me  _ keeps it simple  _ that’s all it is  _ instead. Sam fell in love with the way Bucky smiled sweetly at him as if he brought him the oceans and stars, loves the way he reaches out for a hand, collided their fingers together even if only for a second for the comfort of knowing these aren’t empty fucks. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Friends who help each other out. Just like you said,” Bucky replies trying to muster up a smile. 

But it’s fine, Sam can put his feelings on hold, least he can have Bucky this one way if not all. It’s fine, Bucky’s great at keeping his mouth shut, he’ll refrain himself from whispering any type of confession. 

That’s how it stays. Withholding feelings in the fear of being rejected, messing it up for the other person and destroying something that was so blissful. 

Neither says a thing, bedroom fucks and never spending the night to see the light of morning together because that’s all it is, nothing more than a favour. 

At least that’s what they keep telling themselves, to avoid the longing, to stop the lingering touches that stay seconds too long, to stop asking for more of what they already have. 

But it’s addicting and if they can’t have it all...at least they have some. 


End file.
